


Dalaran Brilliance 达拉然光辉

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Everybody likes Khadgar, Genn Greymane/Khadgar(implied), Illidan Stormrage/Khadgar(implied), Khadgar's Servants are cats!!!!!, M/M, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn(mentioned)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 卡德加，我心中的达拉然之光。短文集合。





	1. 都给我扔进灭形熔炉！

一、都给我扔进灭形熔炉！

（提瑞斯嘉德=提瑞斯秘法会；微型灭尘=抑魔金灰烬；灭尘=抑魔金；亚鲁涅斯=艾露尼斯）

 

      大咒术师西吉尔气冲冲地拄着亚鲁涅斯走在紫罗兰城塞的台阶上，巨杖的尖端把地板戳得当当响：“混蛋席瓦尔，在秘法刃豹的背上颠簸遍了破碎群岛就换来条破裤子！连个萨格拉斯之血都舍不得多给，小气的肯——”

       没等完成日常抱怨，她就被大厅里传出的熟悉声音打断了：“不！莫德菈，快把那玩意给扔掉！”

       西吉尔本能地闪现进了大厅，能让向来“波澜不惊”的卡德加声音颤抖的东西，大概只有军团现身了。

然而嵌有紫罗兰之眼标志的地板上并没有站着一只深渊领主或者纳斯雷兹姆，而是零散地堆着些乱七八糟的东西。六人议会都在，莫德菈手里拿着一件披风，卡德加伸出手一副想抢又不敢的样子，安斯雷姆和卡连恩站在旁边一脸尴尬，卡雷克则笑得直不起腰。

       “大法师，怎么了？”西吉尔背起了法杖，扬起眉毛看着卡德加。

       “你好啊，大咒术师，”银发的老法师垂下了手，不自然地揉了揉脸，“嗯，没什么，只是一些日常的战略讨论。”

       显然，向来喜欢捉弄卡德加的莫德菈可不愿放过这个大好机会，她咯咯笑起来：“来，大咒术师，来看看卡德加的仰慕者送的礼物。”她刻意加重了“仰慕者”三个字。

       仰慕者？礼物？

       西吉尔对此并不吃惊，在建造灭形熔炉的时候，卡连恩就给了她一件仰慕者送的长袍拆掉试验，从大法师那习以为常的表情来看，这不过是众多仰慕者数不清礼物中特别不讨喜的一件罢了（但其实有着繁复美丽的花纹）。

作为六人议会之首的卡德加，不仅掌握着惊人的三系魔法，拥有渊博的知识和令全联盟信服的资历，还有着一张粗犷英俊的脸以及一头耀眼的银发。西吉尔瞥了一眼个子矮小、秃到只剩地中海的卡连恩，心想：卡德加的仰慕者大概可以排到沙亚兰去了吧。

       当她接过那件衣服的时候，才注意到这并不是一件披风，而是——大咒术师揉了揉手中轻盈的料子，唔，上等的夏多雷丝绸，并且已灌入了恶魔之力。西吉尔好奇地研究着衣形，这是舞娘用的纱裙吗？她惊讶地看了眼卡德加，大法师已经脸红到耳根了：“呃，那个……大概是送给我的……呃，朋友的。”

       西吉尔翻了个白眼：卡德加你是有个体型和你差不多的男血精灵舞娘朋友吗？

       莫德菈“噗”地笑了出来：“哦，卡德加，这舞裙剪裁得多贴身啊，简直就像是根据你的身材量身定做的！”

      西吉尔对着卡德加举起纱裙比了比，大法师尴尬地扭了扭。好吧，她可不想知道那个仰慕者是靠什么手段得知卡德加体型数据的。她细细观察着手中的礼物，这件比流沙法袍还要暴露的舞裙，除了布料价值不菲之外，上半身更是用已经失传了的附魔瑟银*制作的细链，可以完美地缠绕勾勒出大法师的身形。西吉尔在脑海里想象了一下穿着这身纱裙在月光下跳舞的卡德加，突然觉得这个仰慕者不仅仅财大气粗，品位也还挺不错，她歪着脑袋透过薄纱看着卡德加说：“哦，大法师，蓝色真的很衬你的眸色呢，还可以把皮肤显得更白皙。”

      “西吉尔！”卡德加尴尬得大喊一声，赶忙把地上剩余的礼物一件件捡起扔进大咒术师怀里：“拿着，都给你了！你每天在破碎群岛联合各方势力对抗军团，值得更多的奖励。”

       仿佛被闪电箭击中了一般，卡德加把最后一件礼物甩入西吉尔怀里（似乎是内衣？）：“全都给扔进灭形熔炉吧！利用灭尘来强化你的装备，未来的战斗只会更加危险。”

       西吉尔抱着东西踉跄了两步，刚想再调侃两句，作为业余附魔师的她就感受到了礼物堆里传来的能量。好吧，除了普通的增强法力，还有些不太常见的附魔，呃，那是她曾经从某个魅魔掉落的“武器”上接触过的……哇哦，大法师的仰慕者还真是热情。

       卡德加拍了拍西吉尔的背：“以后的礼物我就都交给大咒术师你来处理了。”

        大咒术师面对着无数灭尘的诱惑，闭上了嘴，她还有什么好说的呢？多么划算的买卖！不过是帮卡德加处理点尴尬的“社交问题”而已，就能得到免费的材料……以及有关他无尽的笑话。

        于是，每次完成肯瑞托特使任务，西吉尔就会顺路去一趟紫罗兰城塞，回收卡德加的礼物。她深切地体会到了卡德加的受欢迎程度，从肯瑞托的新学徒（哦，可爱的小侏儒，每周都会送来卓格巴尔风味鲑鱼），到第七军团的火枪手，从联盟的牧师（她的礼物是野战包），到部落的死亡骑士，有男有女，跨越各大种族。其中，相比较于那些热情的女性爱慕者，某些男性的执念让西吉尔忍不住怀疑对方也许是燃烧军团卧底。

（卡德加：我不会成为燃烧军团的妻子！）

        某次。

        西吉尔认真地一字一句读这塞进法袍口袋里的“情书”：“我想要从背后拉着你的项圈，把你压在守护者殿堂的墙壁上，然后抚——咩！”

        脸涨红得像个蕃茄的卡德加抬手气定神闲变形术传送，“倏”得一声音消失了。只留下终于忍不住大笑出来的莫德菈抱起翻白眼的大咒术师羊。

        某次。

        西吉尔一边整理，一边估算着今天收到的礼物可以拆出来多少微型灭尘，突然她的目光被一个埃匹希斯水晶制品吸引住了，魔杖？但这也未免太粗了，而且顶端的球磨得也不够规则不够光滑，哎，现在的锻造师可真是没啥审美……

        “轰”的一声，手中的“魔杖”被卡德加一道炎爆术炸得粉碎，西吉尔被吓得瞬间施放了寒冰屏障，躲在冰里的她看了看大法师又红透了的脸，突然明白了礼物是什么东西了。嗯，看来送礼的人尺寸很客观嘛……

        还没等西吉尔解除冰箱问上一句：大法师你不是很喜欢埃匹希斯水晶的吗？卡德加就又咳嗽着传送走了。

        ……

 

       于是，看到卡德加因为各种奇奇怪怪礼物而尴尬脸红的时刻，大概是支持大咒术师在苏拉玛尔被刃卫追到运河里逃命时最大动力了吧。

【完】

（复健短文，感觉好渣啊，最近沉迷游戏太久了……

（对，我就是有埃匹希斯水晶情结23333。

（PS：附魔瑟银配方已经绝版了，喜欢的只能找老锻造了，非常性感好看。此梗来源如图，至于舞娘图可以去看[猫猫太太的画](http://weibo.com/1763027612/E27UI0CZB)23333


	2. 卡德加的怀炉

老年人怕冷，所以卡德加怕冷。  
       法师不怕冷，所以大法师卡德加也应该不怕冷。  
       然而，卡德加从来都不是“一般”的法师，所以精神年龄五十多，而身体年龄不知几何的他还是很怕冷的。  
       毕竟，你不能要求一个每天睁开眼就需要对着自己施放法师护甲、熔岩护甲、霜甲术、气定神闲、触发术-寒冰屏障的三修法师再多给自己施放一个维持体温的恒温术，对吧（注释一）？  
       一般人感到冷就会自觉地多穿点，可惜，法师们为了能够更直接快速地从周围的空气中汲取奥术能量，全都倾向于身着薄薄的布甲（想想流沙法袍！）。永远与众不同的大法师卡德加为了额外防护，为自己蓝色的法袍加上了部分皮甲，这已颇为异类了，再多穿，他估计连闪现术都成问题。于是，不能多穿的卡德加只能用更“凡俗”的方式维持偏低的体温，比如说：怀炉。

  
      德拉诺的气候干热，所以卡德加在沙塔斯的时候，他只用穿件紫罗兰色的魔纹布长袍就够了（站在阿达尔身边很安全）。  
       但诺森德不同，在巫妖王阴影之下的北裂境寒风凌冽，到处白雪皑皑，处在龙骨荒野与风暴峭壁之间，漂浮于云上的达拉然更是寒风入骨。卡德加还记得当年城市刚飞入北裂境时，自己冻得不愿意踏出城塞里的房间半步。当然，脑子从不停歇的大法师很快就找到了外出活动抵御寒冷的方法。  
       为了探索冬拥湖中远古泰坦遗留的防御要塞，在肯瑞托的劝说下，联盟和部落开始对这片土地（及其丰富的资源）进行开拓。卡德加作为先锋，负责清理熔岩之地那些暴怒的熔火生物。在冰霜之颚以及深度冻结的反制下，大法师很快就熄灭了远古火元素不断喷发的灼热。战斗后，卡德加从元素的残留物中发现了解决自己怕冷问题的关键——一颗永不熄灭的火焰核心，正炙热地闷烧着。  
       一块泰坦精钢锭、少量永恒生命、再加上永燃核心，在工程师贾斯汀和铁匠奥拉尔德的合作下，成为了一个手掌大小，雕刻着紫罗兰之眼图案的怀炉。  
       当老法师把精致小巧、辐射着能量的小热源揣进怀里时，他禁不住舒服地呼了口气。  
       从那以后，这个怀炉就一直陪着卡德加，从诺森德到破碎群岛。

       作为一个处在大漩涡附近的海岛，破碎群岛的天气变化无常，虽然有瓦尔莎拉这种晴朗怡人之地，更多的地方和风暴峡湾一样：阴雨与寒风不断交替。  
       在愁掉了一大把银发、周旋于几个精灵种族近一个月之后（有次他不得不把已经拿箭指着罗曼斯的温蕾萨硬生生扯走），萨莉瑟拉带领的夏多雷终于成功和卡多雷、辛多雷以及奎尔多雷三方达成一致，开始全力进攻苏拉玛城。  
       感谢大咒术师西吉尔的协助，莉亚德琳的血骑士势如破竹，泰兰德的哨兵侧翼悄无声息（在听说高阶女祭司直接用拳头招呼敌人之后，卡德加抖了抖），而夜裔们则稳定了薄弱的后方，卡德加带着肯瑞托精锐和欧库雷斯直接将艾莉珊德的爪牙传送走了。第一阶段，胜利站在联军这边。

       当旅店老板顺利进驻了艾斯特瓦港口二楼后，大法师西吉尔眨巴着眼睛看着卡德加，期待着自己的奖励。  
       卡德加一边感受着从海湾袭来阴冷咸涩的海风，一边叹了口气：是时候和小怀炉说再见了。  
       他清了清喉咙：“嗯，我注意到你的烈焰之击似乎还缺少一个强力的圣器。刚好我身上有一颗来自远古火元素的永燃核心，可以用来增强你炎爆术的威力”停了一下，卡德加补充道：“不过……这个之前我是用作……嗯，怀炉的。希望你不要介意。”  
       大咒术师的双眼瞬间亮了起来！她终于可以换掉小气奥丁给她的天堂之火了！而且还是卡德加的贴身小怀炉！！  
       银发的法师在西吉尔渴望的眼神下，把手伸进怀里，恋恋不舍地掏出怀炉递给了她。  
       大咒术师二话不说接了过来，嗅了嗅，把暖烘烘的宝贝紧紧裹在了怀里。  
       卡德加尴尬地咳嗽了两声，他可以理解拿到新圣器的兴奋，但为什么西吉尔还嗅了嗅自己刚从怀里拿出来的东西？联想到那些说大咒术师去黑市高价拍下自己的智慧球与银发的传闻，卡德加颇为担心，他决定等战事结束后要好好和这位勇士谈一谈，毕竟，一个年轻的女法师爱好应该更健康些……  
       看着西吉尔欢天喜地骑着霜刃豹回法师大厅处理任务了，卡德加站在寒风中感觉有些空荡。

       安顿好精灵军队，大法师疲惫地飞回了紫罗兰城塞，没有了小怀炉，他现在更倾向于恒温的室内。  
       就在他传送入房间的一瞬，卡德加感觉自己被拥入一个温暖结实的怀抱中：“你有点发抖，很冷吗？”

       低沉又带着几份沙哑的嗓音让卡德加浑身一颤，老法师转身把头抵在来人的肩膀上，贪婪地汲取着爱人温热的体温，享受着对方落在颈间的轻吻。  
       算了，没有了小怀炉也行。毕竟，寒风中的他已不再是一个人了。

**【完】**

  
**注释一** ：WOW法师现在只能修一系，卡逗在WOD展现了三修炸水坝的能力。  
        触发术、恒温术是来自DND法术设定。卡逗是那种手指随时放在冰箱上的逃跑大师233333  
  
  
梗来自昨天做的进军蘇拉瑪爾的任务奖励↓  
  
  
焦头烂额的卡德加我已经吐槽过多次了，好多雷什么的，哈哈哈，温蕾萨那个太搞了↓  
  
  
 **下周我们就可以肩扛卡德加了额！！**


	3. 卡德加的仆从

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很早就想写的短文啦！  
> 起因是看到姬友画了个艾露尼斯的龙族拟人图，我就开始想埃提耶什拟人会咋样→奥法仆从拟人又会咋样……SO……  
> 重点是，猫咪！！！卡德加！！！被猫咪围绕的卡德加！！！！！俯瞰达拉然，被毛绒绒猫咪环绕着晒着太阳的卡德加！  
> PS：圣骑士莫要点开此文！法师对此文描述拥有最终解释权！（拒绝插旗）

“圣光在上！给我离远点！”

正在守护者大厅整理书籍的大法师卡德加因为耳边传来的洪亮抱怨声叹了口气，把《乌鸦习性论》放回书架里：大领主的脾气可真是不好呢。（注1）

奈尔·织光者挥舞着手臂冲进了守护者大厅：“快让这个玩意滚开！”

大法师挑了挑眉：“什么？”

奈尔拔出身后的灰烬使者，指着不紧不慢跟在他身后的橘色奥术仆从：“就这个死胖子！”

大概是被闪耀着圣光的大剑给吓着了，仆从由奥法能量构成的躯体边缘“噗”得朦胧膨胀了一下，接着又猛地缩小，如同猫吓到炸毛一般。

大法师见状叹了口气：“你吓到了他了，大领主。”

“我吓到他？”奈尔收起武器，单手叉腰指着比他高了一个头的奥术仆从，“我才是要被它吓死了！从达拉然开始，我去哪儿，它就跟到哪儿！我骑着狮鹫，它就漂在空中，把雷霆图腾的巨鹰吓得羽毛满天飞！我从牛头人那边飞到苍翼之憩，它还跟着我身后，把那群法力枯竭的小蓝龙惊扰了，然后我就被龙人护卫给赶跑了。等我到了艾苏纳的守护者之岛，它还跟着我，一起进了看守者地窟！地窟！”（注2）

圣骑士估计是喊累了，姿势改为双手叉腰：“你知道那个地方的，伸手不见五指，必须靠着伊露恩赐下的月光才能照出看守者隐藏的形体，然后……

奈尔明显是气不过来了：“这个散发着橘色光芒的家伙一路贴着我，像个彩灯一样，吸引着恶魔的射线、看守者的月刃！”‘’

卡德加耐心地听完圣骑士的抱怨，挠了挠头发：“好吧，因为大领主你总是神龙见首不见尾，所以我才会派出最有韧性的酥饼(pastry)跟着你。至于会发出橘色光……这点我要承认是设计失误，本来是为了让他更醒目一些。”

“酥饼？你还给这玩意起名字了？”奈尔瞪大了双眼。

大法师挥了挥埃提耶什，“啵”得一声，显眼的奥术仆从缩成了一只猫。嗯，一只特别胖，肚子鼓鼓的橘色猫咪。

橘色肥猫响亮地叫了一声“喵”，白了一眼圣骑士（奈尔自己是这么觉得的），蹭了蹭卡德加的腿。

大法师蹲下来抱起猫咪，朝大厅中心的传送阵指了指：“毕竟还是给大领主你添麻烦了，就让我开一瓶上好的达拉然红酒作为赔礼吧。”

看到在德拉诺“害死”自己，毫无顾忌开口要4986块埃匹希斯水晶的大法师能够如此正经地道歉，一向自诩绝对遵循圣光与骑士道美德的奈尔梗住了，好吧，能和卡德加一起喝杯酒还是不错的，他点点头，跟着法师走到传送阵中。

 

守护者殿堂，是法师们才有资格踏入的地方。入口处立着大法师安东尼达斯与卡德加交叉法杖的雕像，墙壁上挂着的古怪传奇法师的画像（还有只羊！），点缀着闪烁紫色星光的花叶装饰，魔法扫帚秘法魔像四处走动……奈尔在内心赞叹了一下：这可比圣光礼拜堂气派多了，至少不用在前大领主的坟上面研究神器知识。

今天大法师西吉尔不在，估计又去洛拉希尔踢松鼠去了，两人来到了殿堂突出的阳台处坐了下来。

紫罗兰城塞高层的景致果然不同凡响。这是奈尔的第一想法。守护者大厅尖顶的巨大紫色水晶在阳光下折射出耀眼的光芒，贸易区人来人往，各种族的英雄们忙于锻造装备雕琢宝石，今天的空气格外清透，他甚至可以隐约看到远处的苏拉玛……

“嘭”，瓶塞被打开的声音拉回了奈尔的注意力，啊，果然是上好的红酒，光是那如同液态红宝石般的色泽就已让人赏心悦目了，圣骑士又开始腹诽自己的根据地了：西瘟疫那个地方有鬼的吃的，哪里像物资汇集的达拉然。法师果然都是群喜欢享受的家伙啊（还沉溺于玩乐，想想那个猜酒桶的任务！）……

“黑市的秀兰小姐送的，”卡德加显然看出了圣骑士的想法，“代价是——”大法师指了指自己的银发，“我的几根头发。”

大领主奈尔的目光在大法师的银发上顿了顿，心中痒痒的，他突然很想揉一揉在阳光下透出些许金属光泽的银丝，那手感估计会非常蓬松柔软……圣骑士摇摇头，把不恰当的思维转到卡德加倒酒的手上，结果更加糟糕。与自己因为长期用力握剑持盾因而粗糙宽厚的大手不同，大法师用来翻阅典籍释放法术的手更为纤长白皙些，估计也不会有老茧，摸起来肯定……

“秀兰说这个酒是苏拉玛的十年青魔力酒。”卡德加做了个请的手势。

晃荡闻着酒香的圣骑士卡住了：这该不会是自己穿着靴子踩出来的酒吧？

卡德加笑了起来：“开玩笑的，是‘再来一杯’的三十年藏品。”

奈尔叹了口气品味起来，大法师这爱开玩笑的个性啊……

 

“喵~喵喵~”一直乖乖躺在大法师腿上的橘猫不耐烦起来。

卡德加宠溺地挠了挠酥饼的下巴，拿过桌子上的一个空盘开始施法。

蓝光闪过，奈尔面前摆着的并不是平时队伍里法师会召唤出来的面包，而是一盘散发着蜜桃香味的酥皮馅饼。

过胖的猫此刻身手无比敏捷，跳到桌上蹲在盘子前开始专心进食。

圣骑士咽下第一口酒：“我想我知道他名字的来历了。”

“酥饼虽然行动不够灵活，但是只要有食物奖励，尤其是各种酥皮馅饼，他就能特别专注地完成任务。”卡德加轻轻晃了晃酥饼的尾巴，“不过他毕竟还是只猫，容易受到惊吓。”

奈尔为了表示友好，摸了摸酥饼的后背，不过这只胖猫有了食物就把主人和客人全都甩到一旁去了。

突然，一个蓝灰色的影子跳上了桌子。

又一只猫，体态明显优雅些，脖子上系着白色的缎带。他嗅了嗅馅饼，似乎不太感兴趣，爪子摸了把脸就跳到大法师的腿上去了。

“啊，这个是王子（prince），”卡德加捏了捏他的爪子，“他不喜欢油腻的点心，只吃最新鲜的海鱼。”

大法师想要揉揉王子的肚皮，被猫咪一爪子挡开了。

“你也看到了，他的性格就和名字一样，像个高傲的王子，”卡德加笑了笑，转而开始摸猫咪的后背，“除了他的主人们没人可以挠他的肚皮。”

“这只猫不是你的吗？”

卡德加给自己倒上一杯酒：“Well，这是拉希奥王子送给安度因王子的，你知道的，他们在潘达利亚的时候感情很好。我在德拉诺的时候安度因被关禁闭了，于是把猫交给我收养。”

奈尔与大法师碰了碰杯：“啊，黑王子与白王子，我还记得，在雾纱栈道的黑市，两个人嘴上你来我往的……”

灰蓝色小猫每听见“王子”一词，就会甩甩尾巴，似乎在表示两人不应该喊他尊贵的名字。

“所以这些猫都是你的‘仆从’吗？”圣骑士好奇地问了一下。

“大多数是的，一般我会派酥饼来联系各个职业阵营的勇士们，”大法师给橘色的猫咪添了点食物，“其他的猫咪各有各的作用。不过王子是从来不出门的。”

“毕竟是王子。”奈尔似乎想起了为件披风踏破雷神岛的日子。

就在大领主想要安静地享受一下和风煦日和上好红酒时，突然听到了低低的呼噜声。

奈尔四周环顾，在阳台角落的阴影处看到了一双绿莹莹的眼睛……

卡德加也注意到了那边，语气里带了点提醒：“小、淘、气。”

圣骑士定睛一看，正在扭动着屁股、放低身子，摆出标准猫科动物准备袭击姿势的是一只小灰猫：大大的立耳，圆睁的眼睛散发出邪能的荧光，身上的花纹也是透着邪能光芒的符文。（注3）

大领主有点紧张，虽然对方是只猫，然而在达拉然城中有邪能生物的存在还是需要注意。

卡德加把腿上的王子放下，走过去捏了捏小淘气的后颈。

邪能小猫显然不买账，继续盯着自己的“猎物”。卡德加无奈地挠了挠他下巴的软肉，小淘气先是固执地咬了咬法师的袖角，可是不一会就放弃了“袭击”，转而抓着卡德加的手轻咬着玩起来。

大法师把邪能猫咪抱在怀里，重新坐回位置：“啊，小淘气对于陌生人攻击性很强，等他和你熟悉些就好。”

“呃，”奈尔谨慎地问道，“他身上的邪能——”

大法师继续勾弄着小淘气的下巴，引得猫咪开心地在他怀里转了个圈：“大领主你可以放心，他是只会灵视能够侦测出卧底军团恶魔的礼物，朋友送的，维纶已检查过了。”

奈尔放松下来，他盯着小淘气并没有瞳孔、燃烧着绿火的大眼看了看。好吧，他大概可以猜到是谁送的了……

估计是看到“家”里其他的人都来围着主人玩耍了，又有一只虎斑猫出现了，它灵巧地顺着阳台外檐跑到桌面上来和酥饼抢吃的。不过具有体型优势的酥饼可不愿意把自己辛苦横穿破碎群岛换来的奖励和朋友分享，一下子就把虎斑猫撞到一旁去了。

“她叫做‘月莓’，”卡德加重新给虎斑猫召唤了一盘魔法蛋糕，“是我在下水道捡到的流浪猫，因为苹枝会定期塞给她点月莓吃，于是就这么叫她了。”（注4）

 

卡德加微笑着一会摸摸吃得正香的酥饼和月莓，一会逗弄在他腿上撒娇的小淘气，时不时还要分点注意力给乖乖正坐在他面前的王子。

在新激活的主动式防御武器（城形自走光炮）的保护下，达拉然已经很少被燃烧军团的战舰直接骚扰了。浮于云端的城市阳光格外充足，藏着暖意的光线洒在卡德加和各色小猫身上，为他们镀上了一层模糊的金色光晕。奈尔侧过头静静地看着难得在重压之下露出如此祥和安宁神态的卡德加，感觉已经年逾五十满头银发法师眼角的细纹以及勾起的嘴角令人莫名的放松……

大概是三十年的红酒后劲太足了，圣骑士的话语先于脑子跑出了口：“大法师，我最近弄到了一个‘附魔’的剑柄，手感很好。你有兴趣和我一起研究吗？”

卡德加抬起头，有些迷惑。

“你知道的，来到破碎群岛之后，我走上了惩戒之道。”说完这句话，奈尔咬了咬舌头，自己的大脑是被猫给吃了吗？

大法师皱起眉，想到了什么，然后“噗”得笑出来，摇摇头：“指挥官大人，你还是少看点马库斯的作品为妙。”

奈尔腾得脸红了，干咳着看向空气。（注5）

卡德加捏了捏把警惕目光投向圣骑士的小淘气的尖朵，示意他不许龇牙：“卡拉赞可是有全套《一部催人泪下的言情小说》呢。”

就在奈尔尴尬不已时，又一只猫登场了。

那是一只纯白色、毛量特别丰厚的灰白之丘森林猫，配上冰蓝的眼睛，看起来颇为威严。大猫盯着小淘气发出了威胁的低声呼噜，而灰色邪能小猫也不甘落后地弓起腰竖起毛迎接挑战。

“吉恩……”卡德加无奈地想要制止两只猫咪的互相挑衅。

吉恩？大领主觉得自己大概是听错了。

白猫趴在卡德加的小腿上，伸出爪子要挠小淘气。大法师把小灰猫举起来，加重了语气：“吉、恩！”

“喵！”大白猫不依不挠地用爪子勾住大法师的袍子。

“好吧好吧。”卡德加把小淘气放在桌上，“服了你了，上来吧。”

吉恩满意地“喵”了一声，跳到大法师的腿上，舒展开身子。

在“夺宠”战争中失败的小淘气大声“喵喵”起来，身子发散出了绿色邪能雾气，吉恩瞥了一眼他，淡定地继续享受卡德加的体温。小淘气见状，生气地甩甩尾巴，扭头跑开了。

没想到猫与猫之间的关系还能如此复杂，大领主喝了口酒问道：“这只猫——是叫做‘吉恩’吗？格雷迈恩大人的那个……吉恩？”

大法师咯咯笑起来：“是的，吉恩（Genn）。”

卡德加用手指为白猫梳理着长毛，慢条斯理地解释道这个名字的由来：“他本来叫做‘雪花’，是我去琥珀松小屋视察时捡到的。如你所见，脾气可差了，领地意识非常强，总认为我的大腿是只属于他一个人的。”

奈尔觉得大法师在说“领地”以及“只属于”两个词的时候，语气好像加重了。

“有次格雷迈恩和我吵架，不欢而散，”卡德加似乎想起了什么，露出无奈的笑容，“回来看到‘雪花’又在和小淘气为了谁可以趴在我腿上午睡打架，就给他改名为‘吉恩’了，厚厚的白色鬃毛、蓝色的眼睛，很贴切，不是吗？”

大领主咽了咽口水。好吧，和吉恩大人一个名字的白猫，和那位大人一样的眼睛，为大腿的归属权吵架，奈尔突然觉得自己刚才有关“剑鞘”的笑话真是太冒失了。（注6）

卡德加看着大领主狡黠地笑了笑：“来谈正事吧，经过我的计算，这次需要的虚空碎片是2500块……”

**【END】**

**下篇文是哨向伊卡！**

注1：《乌鸦习性论》这本书来自法师大厅任务中的一环，把卡逗整理书籍以及对于乌鸦喜爱吐槽得淋漓尽致，如图↓

注2：卡德加的仆从，就是老会交给我们任务、可以为卡逗传话的橘胖。非常顽固地跟着玩家到任何地方，很多玩家经常遇到bug，抱怨橘胖哪怕下副本都会跟着。

注3：不用多说了。暴雪慈善活动出的猫咪宠物。我买了一只，他因为这个和卡逗的GIF而火了……动作如↓（也就是文中描写的）

注4：苹枝，不知道国服咋翻译的，达拉然的那个卖水果的树人。树德表示最爱他了！（他不是卧底啦！）

注5：马库斯……哈哈哈。玩过魔兽无人不知无人不晓他的999级小黄书吧？和各大种族（包括机器人）都有过亲密接触，男女不忌的第一种马，7.0是在至高岭和一堆牛头人夫妻搞了3P，还被脚男撞上了！！是个用T6肩膀的圣骑士！！ **本文主角奈尔最崇拜的偶像，最想模仿成为的人！**

    惩戒之路的梗来自——3.0的《北地柔情》，女主是侏儒女术士和魅魔

   “附魔的剑柄”梗来自——6.0要塞废品站出的《狂野基情》，“女”主角：人类男兽栏管理员

打过新版卡拉赞法力游龙那个boss都注意到了麦迪文“丰富”的藏书了吧？

注6：小淘气是伊利丹送的，吉恩是格雷迈恩的代表，而王子是黑白配的暗示……哈哈哈，大领主你安心去刷2500块虚空碎片吧！


End file.
